Life isn't Perfect
by VivianLight
Summary: After the heist, Letty and her 4-year-old daughter get caught up with Letty's dangerously abusive ex-boyfriend. With no way to contact Dom, Letty will have to fight for her life and her daughters.


**Title:** Life isn't Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!

**Feedback: **Of course!****

Author's Note: If some of you recognize anything about this fic, that's because I was inspired by a movie to write this! It's not an old movie so I'm sure it's gonna be familiar to some people. So don't point it out because I already know, okay? Not to be rude or anything! 

*V.L.*

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team was heading home from the accident, none of them knowing what to say. Dom was angry, Mia was crying, Leon was worried, and Letty was thinking about her baby girl. 

When Letty was 18, she had a baby with Dom. She was scared, like most girls her age would be, that Dom would not care for their daughter and leave. But he didn't. Dom stayed with Letty and his daughter, Taina. Letty had a hard time raising a baby daughter while still in school and therefore she quit just as her last year was about to begin. 

Even though they had a daughter, Letty and Dom still went to the races. But it wasn't the same. One of them would stay behind to look after Taina. They didn't get a babysitter because they wanted to raise their child their own way. But there was an exception when they went to Racewars. Mia had gotten a collage friend to look after her niece. 

Taina is 4 now, living a good life with a good family. She has pretty brown, curly hair, the cutest eyes you have ever seen, and is a mixture if her parents. Taina loves her parents more than anything and there has never been one day when she hasn't said, "I love you" to them. But who knew that was all about to change.

"Alright, listen up," Dom said as Leon pulled up in the driveway, "We need to get outta here and fast. Letty, you take Taina and go to Baja, Mexico. Leon, you go with them. Mia, were gonna stay here and find Jesse." 

Letty looked at Dom, pursing her lips as if she was trying not to cry. "And…Vince?" Dom ran his hand over his scalp and that always meant a sign of anger or depression.

"Vince…Mia, you'll go to the hospital and do what you need to do there. Find out how long Vince is gonna be there and when you can get him out." 

"But Dom, what if they ask me how he got the injury and all that shit?" Mia asked. 

"Make something up or something. Mia, I really don't care how the fuck you do it! Just do it!" The team knew that was the end of this conversation. All of them got out of the car and ran toward the house. Letty was limping some because of her injuries. When they got in, everybody started doing what they were told to do. Mia quickly yelled at her friend to get out, which she did.

Taina came running down stairs in her P.J.'s, holding her yellow blanket, obvious that she had just got up from her nap. "What's going on? I was taking a nap and then…" She was stopped by Letty scooping Taina into her arms. 

"Honey, we have to go! Come on, help mommy get all of your stuff into your Scooby-doo bag." Letty said, running upstairs. Once they were up in Taina's room, which was the guestroom before, Letty started throwing Taina's clothes in her bag. 

"Mommy? What's going on? Are we moving? Is Daddy coming? What about Aunt Mia, Uncle Jesse, Uncle Vince, Uncle Leon and Mr. Brian?" Taina asked, surprised and her mother's sudden actions. Letty was listening, though. She had pulled out Taina's drawers and thrown all the clothes into a bag. She quickly zipped up the bag and stood up. 

"Tai, we need to go. Me, you and Uncle Leon have to go away." Taina looked up at Letty, her eyes watery and confused. 

"What about Daddy? Isn't he coming?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." Dom was leaning against Taina's doorframe. Taina quickly ran toward him and motioned him to pick her up, which he did. 

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to! I don't want to go away without you!" Taina was crying now, sobbing against Dom's shoulder. Dom sighed.

"I know but I have to. You are gonna stay with mommy and Leon is Mexico. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Taina pulled herself away from Dom and looked at him. "How long is that?" 

"Not very long. Now come on. Go say good-bye to Aunt Mia." A smile appeared on Taina's ace and kissed him on the cheek. Dom did the same and she jumped down from his arms and out the door.

"You always were good to cheer kids up," Letty said, walking over to Dom, "but when _are _you going to come to Baja?" Dom leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Like I said to her,_ not very long._" Letty smiled and kissed him back. 

"Okay, but you better come in a month or so. You know I can't raise her by myself." And before Dom could say anything, Letty grabbed the bags and ran out the door.

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: So, do you like it so far? Watch out, the _real_ trouble starts next chapter! Please review!

*V.L.*


End file.
